


Welcome To The Family

by bangles25



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol only had to do one more thing to become an SM Trainee, only one more thing to make it closer to his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one.

The room was silent, and Chanyeol sat on the bed, his legs crossed underneath him, his fingers digging into the cranberry colored fabric underneath him. Key sat across from him, positioned the same way, a wide grin playing on his lips. "Chanyeol?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"You're not nervous, are you?" The lilt was obvious in Key's voice.

"Um no, not at all." Chanyeol couldn't meet his eyes.

The smack of skin on skin was loud in the empty room, and the smile had vanished from Key's face as he hissed. "Don't lie to me. Now, are you nervous?"

Chanyeol nodded wildly, his hand still gently rubbing the spot Key had smacked. "Yes, I'm nervous, I'm scared." He tensed when he felt the older boy's hand slide over his thigh, fingers sliding under the fabric of his boxers.

"Don't be. We all had to do it, it's not a big deal." The aggression was gone from Key's voice, his perfect smile back in place.

"But-"

"Shhh," Key's finger was soft against his lips, but felt foreign. He gasped as it was shoved past his closed lips, joined by two more of Key's fingers. "Suck."

Chanyeol whimpered and shook his head slowly, and squeaked when another slap shook him. "I said suck." The speed with which Key could go from 'kind, gentle hyung' to 'venomous cobra' shocked Chanyeol and he found himself sucking on Key's three fingers like they were jolly ranchers.

"Good boy," he cooed softly, running his free hand through Chanyeol's hair, crawling closer to him as he pulled his fingers away. "You have such a hot little mouth, it'll be so good...." He mumbled to himself as he slid his hands down to Chanyeol's hips.

"Hyung, I don't..."

"Be quiet." The tone of his voice demanded obedience and he smirked as he watched the younger boy's adam apple bob as he swallowed. Chanyeol found himself frozen as his boxers were tugged down his thighs.

"Hyung..." The word was an ignored whisper as Key crawled over him, popping the button on his jeans and pulling his cock out. He gave it a few jerks and then pressed the tip against Chanyeol's lips.

"You did good sucking on my fingers...now be a good boy and suck on this."

Chanyeol found himself wondering if it was really worth it. Doing this gave him a spot as an SM trainee, guaranteed him a spot, guaranteed his debut if he was lucky. Key said they'd all had to do it at one point, that it was how they were 'initiated', that he'd been fucked by Heechul, and even Jaejoong later on.

"Do you want to get in or not Chanyeol? It's up to you..." Key said in a tone that suggested it wasn't at all up to Chanyeol, that if he changed his mind and said 'no', he would still get a cock shoved down his throat.

Chanyeol nodded, slowly opening his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head of Key's cock. He had no idea what he was doing, but if he could make Key feel good enough, maybe he'd be allowed to put his clothes back on and leave. He twirled his tongue around the head, and gagged when Key shoved in further. He pulled away and coughed. "Hyung I..." He yelped when Key yanked on his hair, forcing his head back, and pushed his cock back into his mouth.

"I always knew your mouth would be like heaven." Key mumbled, fucking his face and holding his head in place as he tried to pull away. Chanyeol felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He knew if he did it, it was going to be uncomfortable, awkward, scary, but he didn't think it'd be like this. He didn't think Key would hurt him. Key had always been nice to him, he'd been a friend. When he'd agreed to it, he thought Key would be kinder to him, and gentler, not rough and hurtful.

When Key pulled away the tears had made their way down his cheeks, and didn't seem to be stopping. "Quit crying," Key hissed, shoving his fingers back into Chanyeol's mouth. "Make it count, it's not for fun this time," He said, rolling his eyes as Chanyeol sniffled and wiped his eyes before sucking on his fingers, twirling his tongue in between them, trying to soak them thoroughly. He knew what was coming next, and he desperately wanted to ask the older boy why he couldn't of brought some sort of lubricant along but the words died on his tongue when a little voice in his head answered for him. _He wants it to hurt. The same way it hurt him._

Key pulled his fingers away and moved between Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol gasped when he felt Key's finger press against him, and then push inside. It felt unnatural to him, and his body tensed as it tried to force it out. Key continued on without a pause, forcing another finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Hyung, please...slow down, it hurts."

"Yeah well, if you don't relax it's gonna hurt a lot more." There was no sympathy in Key's voice as he spread his fingers inside of him, adding a third finger. At the addition of a fourth finger, Chanyeol cried out, begging Key to stop, but was slapped across the face. "Shut up." He spat. "Quit being such a fucking baby." He pulled his fingers away and shoved his jeans and underwear down his legs, kicking them off and throwing them to the floor. He shoved Chanyeol's knees up, spreading his legs further and positioned himself in a way he was comfortable.

Chanyeol screamed as he felt Key push into him and clawed at the sheet underneath him. Key gave him no time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. "Hyung please, please, stop. It hurts so bad." The tears returned as he was ignored, and Key set a brutal pace and fucked him harder. He hissed when after a particularly hard thrust he knew that his skin had been split open, and it only added to the burning pain he felt every time Key moved inside him.

Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to imagine he wasn't getting fucked into a mattress by a person he never imagined could be so hurtful, but Key's moans were loud in his ears, forcing his mind to stay conscious of what was happening. He gagged when he felt fingers wrap around his throat and in the dizziness that followed he wondered what they had done to Key to make him so heartless.

His blunt fingernails dug at Key's hand as he felt his chest burning, struggling to take in air. Key's moans only seemed to get louder as his hips jerked faster and harder. His stomach turned as the older boy moaned out his name, and a choked sob made its way past his lips as he felt a warmth filling him. Key let go of his throat and pulled out, and he sucked in as much air as he could as Key's laugh tinkled in his ears.

"Damn, I didn't know you were a bleeder. Sorry about that." He reached over and patted Chanyeol's cheek gently. "You did good."

He climbed off the bed and stood up, picking his underwear and jeans off the floor. Chanyeol watched through blurry vision as he pulled them up over his hips, tucking his dirtied cock back into his briefs. He walked to the door and gave Chanyeol one final glance before leaving.

"Welcome to the family."


End file.
